


[范二]认知偏差

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 10





	[范二]认知偏差

————————————————————————

一开始，王嘉尔对林在范其实没想那么多。  
那次纯粹是为了陪朋友才被拖去什么“业内酒会”，他向来对此类活动兴趣不大，但也不排斥，毕竟多认识些人总是好的。他拿完酒，找了个安静点的角落，倚在长餐台的最末端看着场地里来回走动的人群。  
在娱乐圈混了也有好几年了，这里他认识的人不算少——艺人，熟悉的PD或者制片人，但也还有相当多陌生的面孔，这场酒会的规模应该不算小，想必娱乐产业的老板和投资商也都混在其中。  
王嘉尔也算个熟面孔，陆续有人过来搭话，不管认不认识他都一一接了，但也还是懒得挪一挪位置。待的久了，他开始注意到有个人一直在自己右手旁盛烤小香肠的餐盘边晃悠，满场的人都托着酒杯觥筹交错，就他端着小餐盘吃的不少。那是他第一次看见林在范。  
王嘉尔当时忍不住去打量，对方察觉到投来的视线，抬起头来，随即也认出了他，于是笑了一下喊他的名字。  
“Jackson。”  
“你好。”王嘉尔伸出一只手。  
“你好，我是林在范。”手被对方有力的握住。  
林在范看上去一点也不窘迫，他慢条斯理放下盘子，拿了张纸巾擦嘴。王嘉尔趁着这个空档观察了一会，脸挺好看，年纪不大却算沉稳，在这种场合似乎没什么兴趣到处去笼络一番。他当即觉得这人：一，是年少有为的老板，二，优渥富足的富二代，三，已经被包养的平面模特——第三点猜测很大一部分是因为脸。  
林在范也不急着表明自己的身份，反而看着王嘉尔笑到出神的脸问他在想什么。王嘉尔向来热情如火来者不拒，有人问话他就搭腔，加上他发现林在范这人比想象中有趣，于是不知不觉聊了大半个晚上，跟着酒也喝了不少，到了最后两人都有点醉意了。  
“我有一个问题想问你。”西装外套被他脱下来搭在臂弯上，王嘉尔解开衣领最上面那颗扣子——这玩意勒得他有点喘不过气，薄薄的衬衫料子挡不住身侧挨着他的人从手臂传来的热度。  
“你说。”林在范和他靠得是不是有些过分近了，王嘉尔几乎能感觉到对方呼出的带着轻微酒意的热气喷在他的耳朵尖上。  
“你到底是干什么的？”王嘉尔侧过头去看他，换上那种他自知能让人做出一切诚实回答的笑容。  
林在范也不是不买账，他下意识去摸名片，抽到一半时却顿了一下，转而问他：“你今晚还有别的安排吗？”  
王嘉尔缓慢的眯起眼睛，忍不住挑起一边眉毛：“你说...？”  
“我们可以再聊聊，”林在范舔舔嘴唇，“找个安静点的地方。”  
“为什么不？”王嘉尔说。  
—  
酒店二楼就有房间，林在范开了房，王嘉尔随后走进去，扔了西装就倒在沙发上。  
“别睡。”林在范说，接着倒真的诚实守信的递上本人名片。王嘉尔接过来一看，亮的大概是一号灯。公司很有名，林在范虽然不是最上面的那个大老板，但也不过仅次于几个人而已，至少亚太这块是他说了算。手里有钱有资源，王嘉尔抬起头又看了一眼林在范，年纪不大还很帅，至少不是被别人包养的小白脸，不亏不亏。  
后来的事水到渠成，两人还算礼貌克制，能各自洗完澡，而不是在浴室里就按住干了起来。脱完衣服躺在床上，林在范压过来吻他，唇瓣用力压着他的，用舌尖撬他的唇缝，却很少用上牙齿。这种莫名的温柔让王嘉尔跟着张开嘴，毫无保留的接纳对方。  
王嘉尔说不要在身上留印：“艺人上镜如果被看出来很麻烦。”于是林在范真的就只是吻他，舌头舔舐过颈边的皮肤，酥酥麻麻的，让人忍不住心痒。  
王嘉尔生出一股坏心思，他推推林在范的肩膀，起身将两人换了个位置。他骑在林在范身上，顶顶胯，俯身贴着对方耳朵问：“但是你身上没事吧？”然后不等回答就直接在林在范锁骨上咬了一口，惹得对方立马把手顺着后腰探进了他的内裤里，顺着臀缝抚摸，王嘉尔克制不住的抖了一下。  
林在范去摸床头柜，没费多大功夫就在抽屉里找到了润滑剂和安全套。鉴于姿势问题，他笑着问身上的人：“你来吗？”  
“好啊。”王嘉尔倒是不犹豫。  
后来，一开始坐下去的时候王嘉尔还掌握着主动权，但过了一会便受不了了，林在范起身把人圈进怀里，王嘉尔的手臂绕在他脖子上，贴着他的胸腔喘气，迎合间鼻腔里溢出断断续续的呻吟。  
喝过酒也没那么大力气折腾，两人都没坚持多久便完事了。王嘉尔承认自己有些黏人，坐在林在范身上抱了半天都没松开，最后还是对方抚着他的背把人放回床单上躺着。王嘉尔立马翻了个身，脸埋进枕头里想直接睡觉拉倒。  
“不洗一下吗？”林在范问他，声音有些哑。  
“困。”  
然后王嘉尔觉得自己被抱起来了，林在范托着他一颠一颠走进浴室，在水汽弥漫中，他隐约觉得对方好像在帮自己擦掉快干在小腹上的痕迹。回到床上的时候，林在范干燥温暖的身体靠近他的后背，一只手臂松松圈着他的腰。在这样的热源里，王嘉尔睡着了。  
—  
他是被电话吵醒的。王嘉尔拿过手机一看，经纪人的。林在范也跟着坐起来，眼睛里藏不住的困倦。  
“我要走了。”他说。  
“嗯。”对方点点头，过了一会又说：“把你手机号给我吧。”  
王嘉尔有点犹豫，但想想又觉得就当是扩展人脉也不错，于是把自己工作用的号码给了出去。  
回到家后，他脱下外套准备挂起来，手探进口袋里却摸到一张硬硬的卡片，拿出来一看，是林在范的名片。王嘉尔想了一下，将名片扔在床头柜上。  
—  
王嘉尔以为他们之间不过是一次性事件，但没想两天之后就接到了林在范的电话。  
“有时间吗？”林在范问他，“出来吃个饭吧。”  
王嘉尔有点诧异，但自己刚好有时间，便去赴了约。说实话，就目前所了解到的而言，无论从哪个方面来看，他其实都挺喜欢林在范的，真要谈恋爱也不是不可以。但是他暂时拿不准林在范是什么意思。  
两人吃着晚饭，最后自然吃到了房间里去，滚在床上啃对方的嘴。林在范抱着他，急不可耐的拉扯他的衬衫下摆，王嘉尔在解对方扣子的时候手莫名的颤抖起来。  
还是和上次一样，事后王嘉尔懒懒的瘫在床上不想动，但这次林在范没有马上催促洗澡，而是挨着他，手指埋在后颈的碎发里，抚摸他汗湿的发尾。  
过了一会，林在范开口说：“我们公司最近投了一部戏，有个角色还不错，你想不想去试镜？”  
王嘉尔全身僵了一下，撑起半个身子看着对方：“这是什么意思？”  
林在范的嘴抿成一条直线。  
他用上了更强硬的语气：“林在范。”  
对方沉默了一会，说：“没什么意思。是我觉得这个角色很适合你，只是试镜。”  
看出他的迟疑，林在范补充说：“只是一个机会，决定权不在我。”  
他拉王嘉尔的手臂，把人重新扯倒在床单上，然后凑过去吻他。  
公司在几天之后就接到了过来联系的电话，王嘉尔翻看对方发来的剧本，决定去试镜。最后他确实得到了这个角色，进组拍摄的过程也算愉快，没有听说过什么风言风语。  
至此之后，两人的联系突然变得频繁起来，虽然没有确定关系，但一旦有时间也会碰面。王嘉尔去美国工作的时候还给林在范买了一套辛普森的手办，回来送给他时却被对方嘲笑自己已经有一套一模一样的了。  
林在范也会偶尔给他递消息，有时是代言，有时是新剧筹备。但那次，林在范直接掏出一份电影剧本给他。  
“看看。”他说，随即报了导演的名字，还有几个角色意向里定的演员。大导的文艺片，王嘉尔当即翻阅时就觉得不太合适，去试了一次镜，结果不尽如人意。  
后来他们再碰面时，王嘉尔说：“这部电影我不演。”  
反而是林在范有点着急：“机会很难得。如果是试镜的问题，我可以想想办法。”  
“不是。”王嘉尔说，“是我演不了。试镜时我们双方都不太满意。我只做我现在做的了的东西。”  
“我觉得你努力试试是可以做到的。”林在范语气软下来，但还是皱着眉头看他。  
“有些事情不是靠努力就可以达成，现在的我做不了。”王嘉尔靠过去亲林在范的鼻梁，笑着说：“除非你命令导演这个电影先别拍了，给我三年时间，我保证到时候一定会演。”  
“对，我还可以命令地球绕着我转。”林在范在鼻腔里哼了一声，无奈的看他。  
—  
最近王嘉尔有点烦。工作室少了个人手，年末的行程本来就多，天天红眼航班导致身体也有点吃不消，再加上上次合作的女艺人的公司一个劲的发通稿炒两人绯闻，导致不管去哪个活动都被记者旁敲侧击的想问出点什么来，他整个人最近都疲于应付。  
林在范也早看到那新闻了，王嘉尔没什么反应，一两句话带过，说不是真的。但记者一直不消停，接二连三的发稿子，从细数社交账号里的巧合暗示，到后来对偷拍照片里的看图说话，加上王嘉尔最近不仅忙的见不到人，甚至连电话和消息都回的少了，林在范隐隐有点不安。他混在这个行业，其实有什么消息应该也灵通，但像艺人恋爱这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事不一定能到他耳朵里。他甚至在某次装作无意向助理问起过，那个小姑娘大概有听到些什么，但是也拿不准，说着可能是炒作，但又在紧接着分析了一通之后表示也不一定就是假的。  
这天是周末，他早上起来给王嘉尔打了个电话，被按掉了，于是又发了消息，三个小时之后才收到一个迟来的问号作为答复。林在范又打了一通电话，被挂断，再打，挂断，打到第三次的时候，电话终于在漫长的等待后被接起。  
“我在公司开会。”王嘉尔在那头压低了声音，“有什么事情快说，没事我挂电话了。”  
林在范的那股火气突然就蹿上来了。  
“谁说没事了？电话不接消息总要回吧。”  
“我之前没看见。有什么事？”  
“现在来我家一趟吧。”  
“不行，我说了正在开会，现在是溜出来接电话呢。”  
林在范听到对方的拒绝就沉不下气，条件反射的反问回去：“你真的在公司吗？”  
“嗯？”王嘉尔一时没明白什么意思。  
“如果是在约会可以直说。”林在范索性直接脱口而出。  
那边显然是愣了一下，好一会王嘉尔才冷冷的吐出一句：“林在范。”  
“那你别开会了，到我家来，我要见你。”  
“你要我去我就去，我是你家宠物狗吗？”  
“有什么区别？”  
“我不靠你吃饭。”  
“你不就是被我包养的吗？”  
双方陷入突然的沉默。  
“林在范，你等着。”王嘉尔气急反笑，撂了电话给其他人打完招呼就去拿车钥匙。  
—  
他没想到门一开林在范就那么大力气把他拽进去。脸上的怒气还尚未来得及有所表现，就被对方突然行动带来的慌张掩盖了。林在范冷着脸拉住手臂把人往沙发上推，王嘉尔的背狠狠撞在靠垫上，虽然不疼，但也是猛烈晃了两下。眼前的光景还有点晕，此时林在范已经双手双脚爬上来，膝盖压住他的腿，一只手钳住他的，另一只手直接去拉他的裤子。  
王嘉尔这才反应过来，骂了句脏话，空出的只手对着林在范的脸就是一拳。情急之下的一挥准头并不好，没有造成什么实质性伤害，只是上面的人被打的有点懵，王嘉尔本来想趁着这个机会再次出手，但是林在范在来不及想太多的情况下自然也是本能的回击了。各自打了对方一拳，其实双方一时都有点后悔，但肾上腺素冲上来了便难凭空消下去，加上心里一直积压的怨气和怒气，两人就这么不清不重的扭打起来，等到体力耗尽也没分出胜负。  
他躺在地板上喘着粗气，视线停在天花板上，肋骨隐隐作痛。旁边的林在范也没好多少，他是顾及王嘉尔才没往对方脸上打，但王嘉尔明显没管那么多，下手似乎更重，林在范舔舔嘴角，一股血腥味，想必在未来几天还会结痂，淤青会变成难看的青紫色，如果去公司便是专门去接受下属的注目礼了。  
王嘉尔过了好久才能艰难的开口。  
“林在范。”他说，“我来了，有什么话想对我说吗。”  
他想说“为什么不接电话，这么多天你去哪里了，有没有好好吃饭”，但是这些话题太过细碎。如果是简单一点的“我想你了，所以来见我吧。”，又太过外露。林在范只好沉默。  
王嘉尔干笑了一下：“林在范，你是不是对我们的关系有什么误解？”他缓慢的坐起来，去捡一块摔碎在地上的玻璃杯碎片。林在范下意识的快速握住他的手腕阻止，又微微松开，然后爬起来去找扫帚。  
“我以为你会更聪明些的。”王嘉尔等他再次走过来时，抬头看着他说，“我以为你总有一天会承认这是个爱情故事。”  
“我...”林在范张嘴，又不知道该说什么，只好放下手里的东西，将坐在地上的人打横抱起来转移到沙发上，免得他在挪动手脚的时候被碎片划伤。王嘉尔一直盯着他看，用那双温柔又明亮的眼睛，现在他们看上去一点怒气都没有了。  
“对不起。”他最后说。  
“为什么说不出口呢？”在起身拉开距离之前，王嘉尔突然捧住他的脸，强迫林在范抬起头来对上他的视线。“那我替你来说吧。”  
“你喜欢我。”王嘉尔说，“你生气是因为你吃醋了。”  
林在范脑子轰的一声，满腔的情绪在他胸口炸裂开来。不是因为他突然间认清了自己——他早就在心里承认自己的感情了，是因为王嘉尔如此的笃定。他突然间很想去拥抱对方，毫无保留的贴紧胸口，近到能听到对方的心跳声的那种。  
于是他那么做了。王嘉尔靠在他怀里，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，说话时喷出的气擦过他的耳朵。  
“那我也要说清楚我的感觉。”他说，“即使到现在，我还是很生气。我不和你玩金主小白脸的游戏，我也不会欲拒还迎。我真的不想做的事情，没有人可以强迫我，包括和你睡觉。”  
“我知道。”林在范轻轻的说。  
“今天我可以原谅你的冲动，但在那之前，我希望你可以先明白自己的心，以及向我道歉。”王嘉尔往里缩了缩，额头抵在他的肩上，因此声音被压的闷闷的，明明是挺有气势的一段话，却意外显出点委屈。  
“还有，”他接着说，“即便现在的你很混蛋，但我还是喜欢你。”  
“我也是。”林在范紧跟着说，又轻又急，像是想快速的吐出什么东西。  
“嗯？”王嘉尔从他怀里抬起头，表情还冷着，眼角却挂上点笑意。  
“我说我也是。”林在范又说了一遍，这次声音大了一点。  
“也是什么？也觉得我很混蛋？”王嘉尔皱着眉头看他，眉毛都要拧起来。  
“不是，”林在范叹了口气，他觉得自己的脸有点热。“后面那句。”  
“Excuse me，我不知道你在说什么。”王嘉尔眼神瞟向天花板，装作要走开。  
“喜欢你，”林在范现在觉得特别热，于是干脆大声喊出来了，“我喜欢你。”  
“为什么这么大声，让人害羞。”王嘉尔跟着嗓门也提起来，像挂不住面子似的转身要逃。  
两人的状态突然又反过来了，刚才还在腼腆的林在范一下把人拦腰抱起来往卧室扛。  
“我错了，给我个机会让我好好道歉吧。”他说。  
“我浑身都疼，你脸上又这么难看，怎么道歉？”王嘉尔趴在床上，把被子卷进怀里，“我现在只想睡觉。”  
林在范想想觉得也有道理，况且脸上是真的很疼，他也很想赶紧去照镜子看看有没有破相，但在那之前他其实还有话要说。  
“其实我是真的有事情要告诉你。”他给王嘉尔掖着被角。  
“什么事？”对方裹得严严实实的，只露出一个脑袋，圆溜溜的眼睛抬起来看着他。  
“王嘉尔，”林在范说，“那个电影，本子被我压下来了。三年。”

—FIN—


End file.
